Liechtenstein's Blog
by Maeg98
Summary: The adorable Liechtenstein has made a blog! Inspired by Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome and every other author who has made a country blog. Please PM only! On hiatus!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Blog inspired by Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome and every other author who had made a country blog.

* * *

H-hello. I'm Liechtenstein. Big brother let me make a blog like some other countries are doing. He'll be helping me a lot with it as well. So, um, please enjoy!

Mood: Happy.

Listening: Big brother telling me how to make this.

Subject: My new blog!

Now I have to fill this out, right?

Name: Liechtenstein.

Human Name: Lili Zwingli

Gender: Girl.

Relationship: Single.

Age: Big brother says I shouldn't tell strangers my age.

Birthday: July 12

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Green

Likes: My wonderful big brother, ribbons, and other stuff too.

Dislikes: Nothing really, unless big brother doesn't like it.

Please feel free to ask me anything! As long as big brother lets me, I'll answer it.


	2. Entry 1

Grüezi mittenand. Welcome back to my blog!

Mood: Very Happy

Listening: My own happy thoughts.

Subject: You wonderful people.

Thank you all very much! I didn't expect to be getting so many reviews so quickly. Big brother was also surprised, but is also being even more careful than before. Thank you again! Now to reply to your comments.

**From: BlueXBeanie**

**((Ooh, yay someone made a Liechtenstein Blog! :D Posting this as Germany since I run his blog))**  
**Liechtenstein,**  
**Can you please tell your brother to stop shooting Italy? He got scraped with a bullet the other day and wouldn't shut up.**  
**-Germany**

Reply:

Hello Germany. I'll tell him as soon as he gets home. Right now he is at the store. Mr. Italy got scraped by one? I hope he is alright.

Tschüss.

**From: Springirth Dale**

**Liechtenstein!**

**You did a blog.**  
**So make sure it's COMPLETELY SECURE.**  
**I don't want anyone hacking your blog.**

**Also, another piece of information.**  
**Don't put anything too personal in your blog.**  
**I'm counting on your brother to make sure it's secure.**

**I also told my bruder here.**

**Well then, that is all!**

**P.S. Beware of France, Italy, Preußen, Deutschland, Austria, and Hungary.**  
**No questions asked!**

Reply:

Hello big sister! Big brother already informed me of all of this, so don't worry. He's checked over it again and again to be sure. I won't put anything too personal. Thank you for the concern!

Tschüss.

**From: MissSerendipity1235**

**Konichiwa,Lilli-chan!**  
**My brother's setting up a blog for me as well!**  
**Do you think we can chat sometime? And I would like for him to please,with all of the Tayaki,Cupcakes,and sweet junk food known to man to stop shooting Uncle Itaria. And yelling at Onii-chan Kiku! Arigato and Sayonara!**  
**DaisukiToki Honda/Nagasaki**

Reply:

Hello Nagasaki. That's wonderful! Keeping a blog is very nice. If big brother lets me, I would love to talk sometime. I'll also tell him to stop shooting at Mr. Italy and yelling at Mr. Japan.

Tschüss.

**From: EmeraldHeart12**

**Hello, Lichtenstein! I hope you have a great time with your blog! Please tell Vash I said hello! Thanks! Have a wonderful day!**

Reply:

Hello Emerald, Thank you, I'm sure I will. I will tell him as soon as he comes home. Have a wonderful day as well!

Tschüss.

**From: 96bittersweetblackcat**

**Lol aww but I hope she gets paried up with someone other than her brother for a change**

Reply:

W-what?! People pair me with big brother? I-I love him, b-but as a brother! He's nice and caring, just like a wonderful big brother should be. N-nothing more!

Thank you for not thinking I love him that way. He's just my great big brother. Tschüss.

**From: HetaWriter - HetaReader**

**Hello Miss Liechtenstein! You're one of my favorite female nations - I love how you're so sweet and gentle, yet so calm and mature; very much like an ideal lady.**  
**Just out of interest, out of the male nations, who do you find the handsomest? Who do you find the kindest? (you cannot answer your brother here). Oh, and if your brother isn't okay with you answering this question, just tell me your opinion on Romano, Thailand and Seychelles. Have a nice day! :DDD**

Reply:

Hello. Thank you for the compliment. Big brother teaches me how to be polite and such. He's so good too me.

The most handsome and kindest? I-I'm not sure big brother would want me answering this, but since he is not home right now, I suppose I could. Besides my brother, the kindest would have to be Mr. Germany. He was very kind to me during the time I lived at his house. The most handsomest… I'm not sure.

I haven't spoken much to Mr. Romano. Big brother says I should stay away from both him and his brother. Is he really as mean as people say he is?

I also haven't said much to Thailand and Seychelles, but I have heard they are good people. I'll ask big brother about them later.

Tschüss.

**From: Aka-Lice**

**(A/N: too lazy to login..)**

**Hello, Liechtenstein. Nice to meet you. I'm Leticia or should I say Ireland. It's nice that you make a blog! Actually what's your opinion about making a blog?**

Reply:

Hello. It is nice to meet you as well Ireland. After I saw that many other countries had made one, it seemed like a nice thing to do. So far it is very fun reading and replying to everything people have said. It's a great thing to do, but it takes longer than it seems. I really enjoy it, especially since big brother has taken a lot of time to help me with it.

Tschüss.

**From: Guest**

**Hello ,I was wondering how you felt during the it exciting? and did you see me there? I though I saw you one...from,Shelia marobwi/Kenya**

Reply:

I'm sorry Kenya, but I am not sure what you mean. The Olympics? Those were very exciting, even though I didn't get any medals. I believe I saw you there, but there were many countries. I'm sorry if I misunderstood what you were talking about.

Tschüss.

That is all the reviews I had this time. Thank you for taking the time to read, and please, feel free to ask me anything. Also, thank you to all those who did review. It made me very happy. Thank you and tschüss.

* * *

(( Seriously, I wasn't expecting near as many reviews. Thanks bunches! Sorry if Liechtenstein seems a bit ooc. I'm still trying to get her character down. ))


	3. Gifts and Some Gulit

Grüezi mittenand. Welcome back to my blog!

Mood: Guilty

Listening: My anthem.

Subject: Gifts

I couldn't get to sleep last night, so I stayed up and finished another gift I was making for big brother. It's a nice white hat, but I'm not sure if he will like it. He's given me everything I could ever ask for, but sadly this is all I have to repay him. My people make money and such, but this is the only personal thing I can do. I wish I could think of something more to do for him.

As soon as I update this, I'm going to give it to him. Oh, I hope he likes it! Now onto your comments.

**From: Annie T. Jones**

**hello ! I am Maryland! A state of America. I Was wondering how you meet your brother? Please reply soon!**  
**Maryland.**

Reply:

Hello Maryland. Well, at the end of World War 1, I was really struggling. Money and food were scarce and if it kept on going, I would of died. Big brother came and helped me, even though his economy also wasn't the best at the time. He's been helping me with everything since. He really is a wonderful big brother.

Tschüss.

**From: Demolition Panda**

**Hello Liechtenstein!**  
**Are there any countries bothering you currently? I highly doubt that, considering Switzerland, BUT just for curiousity's sake.**

Reply:

Hello. No, there aren't any at the moment. If there and are any that don't like me, they are probably too scared to say anything because of big brother. He can have that affect on people sometimes. He is really sweet though! Thank you for the concern.

Tschüss.

**From: 96bittersweetblackcat**

**Hey it's grease here. I was woundering if you'd by chanc seen one of my cats anywhere? I could really need your help it's black and white. Thanks. Ps. Also can you please tell your brother to watch out for France because I might have told him about the Olympics and well ..let's just saw its something a young lady shouldn't see.**

Reply:

Hello Greece. You lost one of your cats? No, I'm sorry but I haven't seen him. I'll be sure too keep a look for it though!

He already knows about France, and is being sure to keep me away from him more than normal. Thank you for the concern. France can be scary when the Olympics come around… And brother threatens to shoot him a lot more…

Tschüss.

**From: OMG CATS**

**Hi Liechtenstein! I have some questions! First is, do you know how to shoot guns? Next, what do you think of Belarus? How about Kugelmugel, Ladonia and Sealand? Thank you and stay super nice as always!**

Reply:

Hello. Big brother taught me, just incase he wasn't around to protect me. He doesn't let me practice often, but I think I'm pretty good at it.

Belarus? I haven't talked to her much, but I think she is very pretty. She is very devoted to her brother as well.

Kugelmugle is very adorable! I hope I will get too see her again sometime soon! It's still strange that Germany mistook her for a boy.

I haven't heard much about Ladonia, or talked to him. I bet he is nice though!

Sealand can be very sweet at times. I wish England wouldn't be so mean to him. He is quite adorable.

Thank you for the comment. I'll be sure to continue to be polite!

Tschüss.

(( She does think Ladonia is a girl right? Sorry if I'm wrong. ))

**From: Scotty1609**

**Hello, Liechtenstein! How are you? I was wondering if you have a crush(es)? I know for a fact that a lot of people pair you up with Prussia. What do you think about that? Oh, and has your brother taught you to handle a gun? Guten tag, Scotty**

Reply:

Hello. C-crushes? I can't say that I do. Prussia is a very good person, but picks on Austria a lot. Even if I did like him, I doubt big brother would approve. I would like for him to approve of the man before I think of them in a romantic way.

Yes he has. It's just in case he can't protect me though, which seems almost impossible. Big brother has always been there and always will be.

Tschüss.

**From: EosTheDawn **

**Hello Liechtenstein! Why are you so adorable? Also, do you have any pets? Or does Switzerland not let you have any? Goodbye.**

Reply:

Hello. You really think I'm cute? Thank you very much!

Big brother says animals can be very dangerous, so sadly I do not. I do have a bunch of his cute drawings though!

Tschüss.

**From: Springirth Dale**

**Okay then. I'm just making sure... Say "thanks" to your fratello for me. It's not a problem, everything is for your safety after all. Don't talk to shady characters as well, just a heed of warning.**  
**Well then...That's all.**

Reply:

Alright, I will make sure too. I'm really glad you and big brother are so concerned for my safety though! Big brother has informed me about all those shady characters, and keeps a close eye on my blog. I'm sure he'll keep it completely safe!

Tschüss.

**From: shyasian**

**Hello Liechtenstein! You are one of the sweetest in hetalia and one of my favourites . One of my questions are don't you ever get tired of how over protective Switzerland is? I'm not saying that its a bad thing but really? **  
**Have a good day Liechtenstein! **  
**P.S. Can I call you Lily?**

Reply:

Hello. Thank you very much. I'm glad I'm liked by so many people!

I don't see him as that over protective. He's just very concerned for my safety. I would like to have a pet though. I'm still very glad that he cares so much!

Call me what ever you wish. Lily is fine.

Tschüss.

**From: HetaWriter - HetaReader**

**Thank you for replying, miss! Germany is a big man, but he's actually sweet. Romano is mean, but that's only to men, he's more polite and nice to women (I'm sure he'd be really nice to you - you're a young lady). He's actually quite caring inside, anyway.**  
**Since you mentioned Germany, I'm going to ask what your opinion on Prussia is. And also, have you ever wielded a gun? Talk to you later. :DDD**

Reply:

Hello. It's no problem. I like responding to what every one says!

Yes, Germany can be very sweet. He also has a very respectable strict side to him. Maybe big brother can take me to visit Romano sometime. I'm sure it would be nice to talk to him.

Prussia can be very loud at times, but he is also nice. I like being able to have a nice talk with him sometimes, but big brother doesn't trust him alone with me.

Yes I have. Big brother taught me for protection. I hope I won't ever have to use it to protect myself though. Big brother also hopes that, but he had to make sure just in case.

Tschüss.

Thank you all again for reviewing. It means so much to me and makes me very happy. Now I have to go give big brother his gift!

Some other blogs have been posting questions at the end, so I might as well too.

What do you all think of my big brother Switzerland?

Please, I would like to know. If it is something bad, you can say it, so don't worry.

Goodbye for now!


	4. Rain

Grüezi mittenand. Welcome back to my blog!

Mood: Somewhat happy

Listening: Rain outside.

Subject: Rain.

Big brother had the day off today, and he promised me we would go on another picnic and walk through a near by park. He was even going to wear the hat I made him! We got everything ready and were on our way, then it started pouring rain. It had been cloudy, but big brother said it wouldn't rain. We had to go back and spend the day inside…

When we got home I had to make a new lunch to replace the soaked one. What annoyed me the most was that brother's new hat got wet. He had to take it off and leave it to dry. Even though our plans were ruined, I got to spend some time with him. Lately, work has been keeping him very busy and we can't be together as much as I would like. Even with the rain, I was with him the whole day!

Now onto your comments.

**From: Springirth Dale **

**W-Well...It's just natural! You are also my sister, after all! Good! And, is that noisy Italian still bothering you? I hope not. Or he'll be shot.**

Reply:

Hello sister! It still seems as if I don't do enough to repay you. Do you want me to make you a hat too? Big brother said as soon as it dried he would wear his again.

Oh no. It's fine! He doesn't bother me at all, so there is no need to shoot him. Many people have asked me to ask you and brother to stop shooting Mr. Italy. Or in your case, Ms. Italy. Would you please?

Tschüss.

**From: HetaliaFanGirl**

**Hi Lili! It's really sweet that you made something for Switzerland, I bet he'll like it since it's from you! Let's see, I think that Switzerland is cool, nice, and I like his hair, which is weird to say. I guess that's all, bye Lili!**

Reply:

Hello. You really think so? I try to make him something as often as I can. Since I make them all, they are pretty spread out. He is very cool and very nice! It's not weird to say. His hair is really nice, which is why I also keep mine that way. I still get mistaken for a boy occasionally when I'm not wearing my ribbon, but it is still a nice style.

Tschüss.

**From: HetaWriter - HetaReader**

**That's so sweet of you to make a hat for your big brother - I'm sure he'll like it. My sister makes me sweets - I wonder how long it took for you to make that hat (you must've worked hard on it). **  
**About your big brother, he's pretty cool I think - he appears rough and strict, but he seems like a very concerned and caring person (you and Austria are proof of that). Since your brother almost shot Italy, what's your opinion on him? Have a nice day! :DDD**

Reply:

Hello! You must have a very nice sister then. I worked on it when I found time too. Even though big brother does most of the work involving my people, there are still things I have to do. It took about a month in total. I think it came out very well!

I'm glad you think so. He can be very strict at times, but that just proves that he cares. Mr. Italy? He is a very sweet person, but big brother doesn't seem too like him to much. He is very nice too me whenever I get to talk with him. That isn't too often though.

Tschüss.

**From: Idon'tknowhwotodealwiththis**

**Hello Liechtenstein, how are you? It's Missouri, one of America's children, but you can either call me my state name, or my human name Missy Dani Jones. I was wondering, what it's like living with Switzerland?**  
**I think you big brother is nice, exept he nearly shot me once.**  
**Sincerely,**  
**Missouri or Missy**

Reply:

Hello Missouri. Living with big brother is very nice. He's very supportive and protects me as well. Even though he can get very annoyed sometimes, it's always very peaceful. I love living with him!

He almost shot you once? Why?

Tschüss.

**From: Demolition Panda**

**Well, that's good. To your question, he actually does seem nice, and a good brother as well!**  
**How did Switzerland respond to his gift? :D**

Reply:

He is. I wouldn't chose any other person to be my big brother over him. It is very wonderful being his little sister! He said he really liked it and that I should stop spoiling him with gifts. I really enjoy making them for him though! I'm very glad that he wore it.

Tschüss.

Oh, the rain has finally stopped. Maybe we can go for a walk now, even though it is wet. Thank you again for all of your comments!

What gift do you think I should make for him next? Your input would really be helpful!

Tschüss until my next blog!


	5. Kittens

Sorry that this is late. I was really busy yesterday.

* * *

Grüezi mittenand. Welcome back to my blog!

Mood: Happy

Listening: Silence

Subject: Kittens and being late.

I am very sorry for the lateness of my blog. I have been very busy lately. At least I can talk to you again now!

Big brother spent the whole day at work and I did some chores. I found a very cute kitten! He's gray with crystal blue eyes. Big brother told me I shouldn't take in stays though… Instead I fed him and left him outside. Maybe he will come back again and it will be like he is my pet! I haven't decided on a name for him though.

I'm hoping that when I tell big brother I've been keeping good care of him, and that he hasn't hurt me that big brother will let me keep him. It would be so nice to have a kitty to keep me company when big brother isn't home!

Now onto your comments!

**From: HetaliaFanGirl**

**Hello Lili! I'm really sorry that your picnic was ruined. I wish it would rain where I live, it's to hot! Anyway, I don't get how people could mistake you as a boy, you're more feminine than a boy. My older sister said that if my hair was shorter, I would look like boy too. From the back, at least. Also, tell Switzerland I said hi! Bye!**

Hello! It is alright. As soon as his hat dried, big brother put it back on. It all turned out fine! I don't understand it either… Big brother says I shouldn't worry about it though. Sometimes I can't help but worry. I'm sure that I would be able to tell you were a girl. He says hello back!

Tschüss.

**From: Springirth Dale **

**No, it's okay. You do not need to repay me, I'm the one who should be repaying you actually...You're such a nice schwester...Ah no, you don't need to make one for me. My brother made one for me as well. Wha...W-Well...I-If you say so...But I'll shoot him when he does anything to you though-!He'd better say his thanks!Well then, I should be going now...I still have to get Preußen to get to work...**

Reply:

Alright, but if you ever want me to make you something I will! Me being nice can't repay all you do for me. Really, you are a very great sister.

Thank you, but I'm sure he'll be okay. Getting Preußen to work shouldn't be too hard. It was nice talking to you!

Tschüss.

**From: Missouri (Guest) **

**Missouri:(to lazy to log in)**

**I was visiting Prussia one day, getting ready to have a party, when I crossed**

**the German-Swizterland border, and he saw me... I didn't get hit though!**

**I'm sorry about it raining when you were going to have your picnic, but rain**

**can be good. right?**

**Missouri or Missy**

Reply:

Hello again Missouri. I'm sorry for big brother almost shooting you. I'm glad you didn't get hit though. I'll tell him to be more careful about who he shoots.

Rain can be very nice at times. If we hadn't of been planning a picnic, then I would of enjoyed it more. It is very relaxing to sit and listen to it.

Tschüss.

**From: 96bittersweetblackcat**

**From Grease,**

**Lily I've always wondered this but have you ever thought of getting more**

**involved with the other countrys? Because I know mr. Apollo misses u a lot.**

**Ps. Netherlands was looking for u something about a rabbit?**

Reply:

Hello Greece. I have given it thought. Big brother takes care of a lot of things for me, and says it would be better if I stayed away from a lot of them. I would like to get closer to some though.

Netherland and a rabbit? I'm not quite sure what he needs, but alright.

Tschüss.

**From: KeepCalmAndHaveATomato**

**Hey there Liechtenstein! You are one of my favorite countries and I would like**

**to visit your country someday. I like your big brother, but I think he is a**

**bit overprotective. I see why though. *looks at France* Anyway, I think you**

**should draw something for him! He would like it I bet. What do you think of**

**Seborga and Wy?**

**Have a good day :D**

Reply:

Oh thank you! I would love for you to come visit. I know it may be small, but my home is very beautiful. He makes sure too keep me away from France the most. I can understand why. He always gives me strange, scary looks.

I'm not the best artist. Big brother draws really cute animals though! I guess I could try.

Seborga can be very nice, though he tends to flirt a lot sometimes. Big brother glares at him whenever he looks at me.

Wy is also a nice person. I haven't talked much to her, but it would be nice to get to know her. I heard she is very mature.

Tschüss.

**From: The Hero yo**

**WOAH! LILLTKE LIECHY'S GOT A BLOG!**

**I WANT TO HUG YOU SO BADLY BRO BUT YOUR BROTHER'S A BIT SCARY! HAHA!**

**Anyways, just wanted to say hi**

**-Alfred F. Jones**

Reply:

Hello America. I've heard you have a blog as well. I know big brother can be a bit intimidating, but he is very nice. It's nice talking to you.

Tschüss.

**From: Demolition Panda **

**I'm sorry about the rain and the hat, but it is good you spent time with your brother. :)Hmm, how about a jacket, maybe? Coat? Something like that.**

Reply:

Hello. Yes, the time I spent with him was wonderful. A jacket? That is a nice idea. I may do that. Thank you!

Tschüss.

**From: HetaWriter - HetaReader**

**Thank you for responding! How are you today? Gift for your big brother...hmmm...well, I'm not quite sure what to specifically say, but anything that you give him from the goodness of your heart (as cheesy as it sounds) will be good for him. Well, I'm a brother myself, but I do draw - I give my sister some of them as a gift. Maybe draw him a portrait of himself or his landscape? Heh, yeah my sister is really sweet - she's a lot like Hungary. Out of interest, what's your opinion on Hungary? Do you think it's fair that she whacks Prussia with her frying pan a lot? Have a nice day! :DDD**

Reply:

Hello. It's no problem. I love responding to everyone. I am not the best artist though. I'll try drawing something for him, like he always does for me, but I'm not sure how well it will end up being. You sound like a great big brother!

Hungary is very nice too me. She teaches me a lot about clothes now, and what people used to wear. She can be very mean to Prussia. It isn't really fair at times, but other times Prussia may deserve it… May you also have a nice day!

Tschüss.

**From: FBFan**

**Posting as : DownintheBayouSingin'theBluesHey, Louisiana Here! You can call Evangeline, my human name. You are such a sweet young lady! We should get together and talk sometime. So I was wondering, have you talked to any eastern counteries, such as china, japan, or korea? What about the baltics, Finland, Iceland, Norway? Just wondering :)Goodbye, Cher!**

Reply:

Hello Evangeline. Yes, it would be nice to get to talk with you sometime. If big brother lets me, we should meet. Yes, I have talked a little to a lot of countries. Japan and China are very nice. Big brother doesn't like me being around Korea though. He says that he is a little immature.

The Baltics are also nice, though they seem very scared of Mr. Russia. Finland gives me very nice gifts for Christmas. I asked if he wanted anything in return, but he insisted I didn't. I haven't talked much to Iceland and Norway, but I'm sure they are also nice people.

Tschüss.

That is it for today. I hope you all have a great day! Here is my question.

Who is your favorite country?

Tschüss!


	6. A Name for the Kitten

Grüezi mittenand. Welcome back to my blog!

Mood: Happy

Listening: The Kitten

Subject: Names

Big brother isn't home right now, so I'm spending some time with the kitten. He's been coming back everyday since I fed him. I still haven't thought of a name for him though. I hope big brother will eventually let me keep him. I still haven't thought of a name, but I am leaning towards Bruder. He is very nice, just like my bruder!

Again, I am sorry for this being late. It took me a while to find the time to finish it. Well, now onto all of your comments.

**From: Arkxy-chan**

**Hallo Liechtenstein, how's it going? Antarctica/Luxembourg here (I can't decide), I think you should make him Cupcakes! Chocolate, of course. I really like Canada, Greece and Japan... Other then your bruder, who's yours?**  
**Aww, you're so nice... *squee* Hey, if Switssy wants a Gun, he can have one! I got every kind, and multiple of each. -Lux/'Tica**

Reply:

Hello. Chocolate cupcakes? That sounds like a nice idea. I've already tried drawing a few things, but none of them are very good… Other than my big brother, I like everyone equally. They are all nice too me, though some scare me a little.

I will ask him if he does, but usually he likes the ones his people make. He may like one from you though.

Tschüss.

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

**((Whoa. Whoa. This took me freaking forever to find this damn thing...Er..in advance, I apologize for any profanity. But...it's my nature...I have Romano's beautiful language inheritance. I think you did a great job so far, considering that I didn't even put this is the community yet. And which I shall do! Oh, and posting as Icey. Since I run his blog and all that other shit.)) Er...hallo, Liechtenstein. How are you doing? I hope that Switzerland doe- ...Nevermind. I won't say it. I haven't really met you before so, uh... ...Yeah. I got nothing. You do know that Kugelmugel is a guy, right? He's a male...I hang out with him...It's strange, actually. He looks exactly like me except for the braids...strange, isn't it? Well...bless, for now, Iceland.**

Reply:

((It's fine! I'm glad you found it though and thanks for adding me.))

Hello. I am doing fine. Thank you for asking. What were you saying about big brother? It's alright too say it too me. It is nice too meet you!

He is? I always thought he was a girl… So Germany didn't mess up. I will have to apologize too him later. Thank you for informing me.

Tschüss.

**From: Greece's Kitty **

**Me: hi lietchenstein! Greece: hello. Me: LIETCHENSTEIN!ARE YOU A BRO!? Also what do you think of 2p talia? Greece: um that was not me who commented above unless I accidentaly spelled greece wrong. Mytilini:GIEA! Lietchenstein, have you seen sparta? I cant find him at all... Greece: you lost your brother!? Mytilini: no. I lost xios too... Athens:... Check turkey. Mytilini: kay...*leaves* Me: giea lietchenstien!**

Reply:

Hello. Isn't bro short for brother? I am sorry, but I am a girl. 2p!talia scares me. I never want to meet any of them. I noticed it was spelled wrong, but didn't want to mention it. Sorry, but I have not seen Sparta. I hope for find him soon though.

Tschüss.

**From: FBFan (Louisiana) **

**Hey Lili,**

Thanks for responding to my post! I was thinking, why don't the female nations, states, principalities, ect. get together and have a slumber party somewhere? I bet it would be a lot of fun! You could get to meet Taiwan, Wy, Ukraine, Missy and me in person :) You should ask your brother, it'll just be one night!

bye cher!

Oh, P.S. I noticed in one of your posts you mentioned how you weren't sure why your big brother kept you from France. Believe me it is for a VERY good reason your brother protects you. I know, he was my guardian once *shiver*

Reply:

Hello. A slumber party sounds nice. I'll ask brother as soon as I can. I'll even mention it too the other girl nations at the next world conference if I can. It sounds very fun!

Big brother informed me some of what he is like. I will stay as far away from him as possible. I am sorry he has to be your guardian. America is better though, right?

Tschüss.

**From: HetaliaFanGirl**

**Hello Lili! I love kittens so much! I actually have four cats and one kitten, they are so cute. Hmm, my favorite country would have to be either Norway or Iceland, but my favorite female is you or Hungary. I suppose that's all, bye!**

Reply:

Hello. Wow, you have a lot of cats. They are very cute! Thank you. I didn't think I was many people's favorites. Favorite female at least. Thank you so much!

Tschüss!

**From: HetaWriter - HetaReader**

**Hello again Ms. Liechtenstein. That kitten sounds adorable - reminds me of Greece...what do you think of him? How about Turkey? **  
**About my favorite nation...male is A tie between China and Spain while female is Vietnam than you. What are your opinions on China, Spain and Vietnam? Have you ever eaten any of Spain's tomatoes or petted any of China's pandas? And thank you for the compliment - I try to be a good brother for my sister. Have a nice day! :DDD**

Reply:

Hello again. Mr. Greece is very nice. He lets me pet some of his cats when big brother lets me. They are very adorable. I don't talk much with Mr. Turkey though. He seems nice, when he is not fighting with Mr. Greece.

Big brother keeps me away from Spain, but I have tried a few of his tomatoes. They are very good. China is very nice. His panda's are very soft, and he gives me snacks from time too time. I haven't spoken much to Vietnam, but she seems like a very nice lady. I should talk to her when I see her next. You are welcome. It is very nice to try and be a good sibling. I try my hardest for big brother!

Tschüss.

**From: Springirth Dale**

**Okay then, I'll keep that in mind... Th-Thank you, I guess...I didn't really do that much though...**  
**No problem at all. It was wonderful talking to you too.**  
**Well, getting Prussia to work isn't exactly an easy job...He's always lazing around doing nothing but proclaiming his "awesomeness" all the time, 24/7. Sigh...I think your brother understands too.**  
**Bye.**

Reply:

Hello! You and big brother so some many things for me. My male counterpart thinks so as well. You and my bruder are always there when I have a problem, and have helped me and my people out in so many ways. Really, if there is anything you would like, please tell me!

I guess he can be a handful. I'm sure you and big brother can handle him though!

Tschüss.

**From: Demolition Panda**

**You're welcome. :D Besides your brother, who do you interact with more? Such as pretty close friends and the like.**  
**Ah...I'd say my favorite is China, but you're amongst the top five!**

Reply:

Hello. Hungary, Ukraine and I are friends. They taught me some about clothes that are in fashion now and what used too be in fashion. I really like it when I get to talk with them!

I am very glad that I am in your top five. Thank you so much!

Tschüss.

**From: IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk**

**Liechtenstein kesesesee so switzerland did he take my advice and think about making a blog Ja? Kesesesee anyway im awesome and have a nice day kesesesee tel switz to loosen up Ja?**

Reply:

Hello. I have also asked him about making one. He says he may when he finds time too. I hope you also have a wonderful day! I'll tell him you said that.

Tschüss.

**From: RoseQuartz318**

**Hello, Lichtenstein! It's very sweet that you care about your Brother so much. I'm an only child. *sighs.* So, how's blogging working out for you? All's going well, I hope. I ran into a small problem. My house is very close to yours, and I can't go anywhere without being on Switzerland's lawn. Can I get like a license or something so I'm not stranded at home? Because, well, I don't really wanna die quite yet. Thanks. And my favorite country is either you, Belarus, or Switzerland.**

Reply:

Hello. Being an only child isn't that bad. Having close friends can also be like having siblings! Blogging has been very fun. I really enjoy it.

I'll inform big brother about that and see what he can do. I'm sure he won't shoot you so you can leave your home.

I am very glad so many people like me. Thank you so much!

Tschüss.

**From: Alohapizzagoat**

**Annyeong, Miss Lichtenstein,**  
**It's very hard to spell your name, so if it's of no offence, i'll call you Lili.**  
**I saw you when you slept over at Soo Jin's with all the other girls, but I didn't get to say hi.**  
**Well, to be honest, I was a bit scared to talk to you, when you whipped out that gun at Norway...**  
**Well, you seem nice,**  
**From Aloha**

Reply:

Hello. You may call me what ever you wish too. I know it is a little difficult.

Oh, I am sorry. I wish we could of talked some. I am very sorry for scarring you! That was embarrassing… Please forgive me for that.

Tschüss.

**From: Ai The Dragon (Ukraine)**

**Привіт Liech, how are you? It's nice to know almost every country is getting a blog now. So how have you been? **  
**I also wish you the best of luck with your blog ((From me too.)) **  
**I'll talk to you later. **  
**-Ukraine**

Reply:

Hello Ukraine. I am doing fine. Thank you for asking. How about you? Yes, I've noticed that more and more are getting them. I wish you luck with your's as well! ((Also from me and thanks!))

Tschüss.

That is all the comments for now. Again, thank you all so much! Now for my question today.

What should I name my kitten? I am already thinking about Bruder, but it anyone has any more suggestions, I will gladly consider them!

Tschüss!


	7. Big Brother

Grüezi mittenand. Welcome back to my blog!

Mood: Sad

Listening: Nothing

Subject: Big Brother

Big brother found out about me feeding the kitten. A name doesn't matter anymore. He got really mad and said I couldn't keep him. He also said that if we did take him in, we would have too take in another so he wouldn't get lonely when we were away. That seemed like too much work from him. He can be so mean sometimes… I guess it is for the best though. I am sorry if I seem sad. I will try to push that aside as I reply. Please forgive me.

Now to answer your comments.

**From: Greece's Kitty **

**me: NAME THE KITTY VASH!thats your bruders name, right? **

**mytilini: i found him. **

**2p greece: were not that bad... **

**mytilini: kitty was reffering to pewdiepie.**

** me:TOGETHER WE SHALL DEFEAT THE EVIL KNOWN AS BARRELS! **

**2p greece: does she have mental problems? **

**mytilini: were not likely yes, though. **

**2p greece: goodbye miss lietchenstein.**

Reply:

Hello. That would have been a nice name for him. And yes, that is his name. Oh, I am glad you found him! Pewdiepie? I have heard the name before. Some other countries have mentioned hinm on their blogs. Who is he exactly?

Tschüss.

**From: Ayumi Kudou**

**Hi Liechtenstein! You my favorite character. I think that you and Italy would make a cute couple. Tell Prussia that I told him to brush teeth.**

Reply:

Hello. It makes me very happy that you like me! Y-you think Mr. Italy and I would make a cute c-couple? I-I am sorry, but I do not like him that way… Alright, I will tell him next time I see him.

Tschüss.

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

**Ah...hallo again, Liechtenstein. Well...I don't think you have to know what I was going to say about Switzerland. So don't worry...at...all.. Well, I suppose you should do so. Ah...your welcome. And...I heard that your sandwiches taste like sandwich...is that true? O.o Hm...Since I just met you, I'll ask you some questions. Do you have a favorite color? What is your favorite animal? Ah...and I have no idea what you should name your cat. I seriously don't know. Well, bless... -Iceland.**

Reply:

Hello again, Mr. Iceland. My sandwiches? Yes, I suppose it is. Big brother says that sometimes. My favorite color would have to be pink. Not hot pink or anything, just a nice pink. Big brother looks really good in it! I don't have a favorite animal. They are all so cute it is hard to choose.

Tschüss.

**From: Arkxy-chan**

**Totally Liechtenstein, chocolate cupcakes are a way to almost every man's joy. But dude, I so bet that your drawings are pure epic!**  
**I mean, I'm part Swiss so... yeah.**  
**Dude, TOTALLY name that... Cat? I think... yeah, that cat Bruder! Or whatever the animal is :P**  
**By the way, which do you think is better; Antarctica or Luxembourg? And tell your bruder I said 'Hi'! -'Tica/Lux**

Reply:

Hello. I will try making some for him then! Thank you for the suggestion. My drawings really aren't very good… Big brother does his a lot better. You are part Swiss? How nice.

I do not know much about Antarctica, so I would have too say Luxembourg. I don't mean anything bad though! I will tell him.

Tschüss.

**From: Demolition Panda**

**Bruder is a pretty good name! I can't come up with names for the life of me... -_- How does it act? What does it look like? That might help you a bit more with the name.**  
**What is your favorite thing to do in your spare time? Read? Write? Draw? Make gifts? What are some of your hobbies? I'm curious! XP**

Reply:

Hello. I wish I could have used that name. Maybe I will if big brother ever lets me get a kitten… I am sure if you thought hard enough, you could think of some nice ones.

In my spare time, I like reading and cooking. Also making gifts and such as today, updating my blog. I enjoy doing many things.

Tschüss.

**From: HetaliaFanGirl**

**Hello Lili! I hope that you get to keep the kitten, they're so much fun! I think Bruder is a cute name for him/her, but wouldn't it get confusing because of Switz? But it's a very unique name for a cat. My cats have weird names, and I often confuse them. One time I called my kitten Finland and my oldest Denmark, right out or nowhere! I suppose that's all, bye!**

Reply:

Hello. If it had started to get confusing, I would have called big brother Vash instead. Those are interesting things to call your cats. Are those really there names?

Tschüss.

**From: Alohapizzagoat**

**Hm... you should name the kitten according to how it looks.**  
**Or Nyan Cat.**  
**Whatever you like.**

Reply:

It was very cute. Bruder still seemed to fit it though. Nyan Cat? I believe I have heard of that before.

Tschüss.

**From: HetaWriter - HetaReader**

**Hello again, Miss Liechtenstein! It's cool to hear that kitten's coming back. Don't worry, I'm sure your big brother will keep it, seeing how much care and responsibility you're showing with looking after it.**  
**As for names...well, I really suck at this area...Bruder sounds nice, but what is little brother in German? That might work too. Or you can call it Vash or Basch. Either way, it's up to you. Have you asked any if the other naions on their opinion on hat to call the kitty? Talk to you later! :DDD**

From:

Hello. Yes, it was nice seeing him often. Now he may still come back, even though big brother doesn't want him too. I may still get to see him some. I wish big brother say how hard I was working to take care of it…

Those are nice names, but I was very fond of Bruder. I didn't ask any nations, that way they wouldn't tell big brother.

Tschüss.

**From: Springirth Dale **

**Of course. Thank you, Liechtenstein.**  
**I hope so. He started a blog with Denmark too... Sigh...Really, Prussia? Just because he isn't a country anymore doesn't mean he should just laze around...**

Reply:

Hallo. Yes, I have seen there blog. I'm sure with you making him, he'll stop being lazy! Just keep telling him too!

Tschüss.

**From: FBFan**

**Dear Lili, That's great! I think I'll start planning now then...What's your favorite snack? I think Raine or Louis or Pascal are nice names for a cat maybe :) Yeah, after France, Spain was my guardian for a little bit-that was okay he was nice. He's actually a bit of a pushover, but we got along all right. America is a cool guardian! I wish he'd give more for education in my state though. Me and Mississippi aren't doing too well. But don't worry! We'll figure something out. Mississippi, MP, is a brother of mine. I'll introduce you sometime!**  
**I was wondering-so when you were young, who did you live with? **  
**Evangeline**

Reply:

Hello. I am not sure. I like many foods though! Whatever you have will be fine. I can't wait for it! Spain seems nice. It's good that you got along! Oh, I hope he does. I would love too meet Mississippi sometime.

Before I lived with big brother, I lived with Mr. Germnay. He was nice, but very strict. He made a very good guardian.

Tschüss.

**From: 96bittersweetblackcat**

**hey lily. sorry i havent written in a while but some weird things have been happening recently ever since turkey came over with japan the other week.I see that you still have that as to name him or her? you should get to know its personality more once you do that then youll know. oh i was also wondering if i could borrow some chesse founde? -from Greece**

Reply:

Hello. It is alright. What kind of weird things do you mean? He was a very sweet kitten, just like my nice bruder. That is why I liked the name so much. Oh, um, sure I suppose.

Tschüss.

**From: Daze**

**Do you like Lithuania? Somehow this reminds me of Korea and his da zes which I sometimes read as daze. It cracks me up. You could name your kitten daze but I personally like the name Mcdonalds :)**  
**This was very random.**

Reply:

Lithuania is very nice. I do not talk to him much, but when I get the chance he is very kind. Daze seems like a nice name, if I ever do get a kitten. Danke for the suggestion.

Tschüss.

I can not think of a question at the moment. Thank you all for commenting though. I'm sure I will be in a better mood next time.

Goodbye.


	8. Update

A/N: I forgot to mention this in my last chapter. Apparently this site doesn't like blogs because they are interactive stories. Please PM me your comments. Next chapter, all reviews will be ignored. Anons, if you would, please make an account to review. Thank you all for reading!


	9. Drawings

Grüezi mittenand. Welcome back to my blog!

Mood: Happy

Listening: Nothing

Subject: Big Brother's drawings.

Since I have still been sad about the cat lately, big brother has been drawing me a lot of cute pictures. I'm looking at all of them right now. They are very adorable. He drew a bunny, a dog and even one of Bruder! And yes, I have decided to name it that.

Bruder still comes around often, and big brother lets me feed him from time to time. He just isn't allowed in the house. I guess it is like keeping him. It makes me very happy when I see him! He comes up to me and rubs on my leg. He's so cute!

Now to your comments!

**From: Greece's Kitty**

**Kitty: SWITZERLAND! DONT MAKE YOUR SISTER SAD! YOU BETTER GO FIND HER CAT AND GIVE IT TO HER AND LET HER KEEP IT!  
Greece:*holds up liechenstiens cat* ...you...can ...visit...and see...him...or I can...visit you...with vash...**

Reply:

It was very sad, but at least he still lets me see him. And Bruder still comes around a lot, so I get too see him. Thank you for the concern.

Mr. Greece, when did you get him? Does he get along with all of you other cats? I would love too see all of them sometime. May I come over and visit soon?

Tschüss.

**From: Springirth Dale**

**What?!  
My counterpart did THAT?! H-How dare he!**

He should've at least...learnt the reasong why you kept the poor animal...

You should come over and visit me then, if you want your counterpart and I can take care of it, you can visit him too!

Ah...I see.  
I will, Liechtenstein.

Gratsi.

-NyoSwitzerland

Reply:

It isn't big brother's fault. He told me we just don't have the money too keep a pet right now. He would rather have more in the bank… If my counterpart would like too keep, he may! It would be very nice to know he isn't on the streets. I will visit often as well. Danke!

Tschüss.

**From: HetaWriter - HetaReader**

**That's a shame about the kitten; I guess your brother had a point about it being lonely, but I thought you could just bring it with you to world meetings? After all, I thought Greece brings at least one cat, China brings a panda and Prussia brought his bird, Gilbird to meetings. Don't worry; I'm sure that kitten will come back and you'll eventually find some way to keep it.**

Speaking of pets, has Prussia ever let you hold Gilbird? And, for a random question - what do you think of South Korea and Hong Kong? Talk to you later! :DDD

Reply:

That is what I thought as well… Sometimes animals at meetings can be very hard to take care of. One time, one of Greece's cats tried to get Gilbird. It was a hassle to get it too stop going after him. Big brother doesn't want the same thing to happen if I brought him. He also doesn't want to take the blame if the cat gets into trouble somehow. I told him I would, but he insisted that everyone would blame him instead.

I have once. He was very soft and cute. It was nice. South Korea can be a bit loud at times, but he can be very nice. Hong Kong is very nice as well, but it is hard too tell how he is feeling.

Tschüss.

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

**E-Eh? Looks like that Switzerland won't let you have your cat...I'm really sorry about that...Hopefully he'll let you have one later...  
B-But...you could just pet my albino rabbit for now, if you want...I still never named her...Do you have any suggestions?  
Ah, I see. Thank you for answering my questions...I appreciate that...  
I hope that your day will get better tomorrow. Considering that Switzerland may of ruined it. ( .)  
Er...that's all. Bye.  
-Iceland.**

Reply:

It is fine. I hope someday I'll be able to have a pet. One that both me and big brother love to have around! An albino rabbit? How about Snow? It is not very original though… I would like to pet her. Bunnies are very cute.

It was fine. If you have any more questions, I would be happy to answer. I hope you have a better day tomorrow as well!

Tschüss.

That was all of your comments this time. Thank you very much. It always makes me very happy! Ciao.

A/N:

I have the question this time! Since I am too lazy to make a pole, I will just put it here. This you can answer through reviews, though I won't say anything about them in the blog.

I've had a few fan fiction ideas, all based around Hetalia Academy. I'm still not sure of which couple should be the main one though. Which do you think?

Italy x Fem!Germany, Prussia x Fem!Canada, or America x Fem!Japan?

All of the couples will be in there regardless, but what do you think the main one should be? The story plot will differ depending on the couple. Also, if you want to suggest any plot ideas, I will gladly look at them.

Bye!

P.S. Sorry for the lateness through the last few blogs. School has been tough lately. I won't quit on this blog, but updates may be spread out.


	10. Hiatus

Grüezi mittenand.

Mood: Saddened

Subject: My blog…

I am very sorry for not updating in so long. Please forgive me. Also, for now my blog will go on hiatus. Big brother and I have been very busy lately. I may update when I find time, but they may be very spread out. Again, please forgive me! I will answer the last comments I got in my next blog, which may be a while from now.

Tschüss.

A/N:

I am so sorry for the wait! School has been keeping me more busy than ever, and I really need to work more on my grades. When I find time I will update, so send in comments of you wish.


End file.
